Such connecting pieces are known in various forms. The character of all such connecting devices consists in the sole support plate--independent from whether it is equipped with a ski brake or whether it merely serves as a support for the boot sole--being adjustable in the longitudinal direction of the ski together with the ski binding part and thus can be adjusted easily to differently sized ski boots. The ski-fixed guide rail which is provided for the ski binding part therefore serves at the same time as a guide for the sole support plate.
In a conventional construction of this type (Austrian Pat. No. 345 136 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,342, the sole support plate has a pair of longitudinally spaced projections and openings which can engage each other to form the desired connection. The desired adjustment in the longitudinal direction of the ski can then be carried out in the unlocked condition of the ski binding. To exchange such a sole support plate, the anchorage of a connecting web must be released from the ski binding part, which operation by itself is simple. Also the suspension of a different sole support plate does not create any special problems even for the average skier. However, for a satisfactory function to occur, great precision is needed, particularly for the support and guiding of the connecting web on the ski binding part.
Therefore, the goal of the invention is to provide in a connecting piece of the above-mentioned type an improvement so that the connection is achieved by simpler means than was possible in the aforedescribed conventional construction. Furthermore, the possibility is to be created that existing structural parts are included as active means in attaining the set purpose.
The set goal is inventively solved by the sole support plate carrying a connecting member which extends in direction toward the guide plate of the ski binding, which connecting member has at least one, preferably two locking pins which are positioned perpendicularly relative to the upper surface of the ski, and by the guide plate of the ski binding having at least one, preferably two locking openings, into which in the locking position the individual locking pins of the connecting member are guided from below, wherein the sole support plate rests with its rearwardly facing edge on the front edge of the guide plate.
The inventive measure incorporates both the guide plate of the ski binding part and also the connecting member of the sole support plate into the connecting function of these two structural parts. The utilization of simple, engaging locking means is conceivably simple both as it concerns the manufacture and also the handling.
A preferable embodiment of the invention consists in the locking pins being constructed so as to project above the locking openings of the guide plate in the vertical direction, wherein said projecting portion of the individual locking pins forms during a release operation a stop limiting the lateral movement of the ski binding. The simultaneous use of the two locking pins as stops for the lateral limitation of the release path of the ski binding saves utilization of additional structural parts.
A further thought of the invention consists in the connecting member having directly in front of the region of the two locking pins--viewed transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the ski--a substantially U-shaped bent portion. Through this structure an inadvertent uncoupling of the locking pins from the locking opening is avoided.
Further utilizing the coupling function of guide plate and sole support plate, a further thought of the invention is seen in each of the two opposed edges on the sole support plate and on the guide plate, having a sloped section or rounded-off section--viewed in a top view--adjacent their two lateral sides, and the locking pins which engage the locking openings of the guide plate being constructed cylindrically.
A modification of the preceding thought of the invention consists in the locking pins which engage the cylindrical locking openings of the guide plate being constructed conically, wherein the conicity is aligned tapering convergingly starting out from the upper surface of the connecting member.
A still further modification of the preceding two solutions consists inventively in the connecting member having one single locking pin which is arranged centrally on the longitudinal axis of the ski, which engages a correspondingly shaped locking opening, wherein the upper free end of the locking pin terminates flush with the upper surface of the guide plate. This construction is intended for the case when the lateral limitation of the release path of the ski binding is already provided in the ski binding part itself or when, due to a lack of space, a projecting of the locking pins above the upper surface of the guide plate would be undesired.